User talk:EveryDayJoe45
In your signature secion... hmmmmm what is this? http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zauz&diff=prev&oldid=171034 he/she undid it immediately afterwards, but still. and have you noticed the wiki has been acting weird? and has much more inactive.'--C2' 13:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) thats what i thought, and maybe its a glitch in all of wikia. b/c it happens on other wikis, too.'--C2' 13:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) got it! :) joe i got the collectors disc today! im playing OoT as i type and love it! im at the Deku Tree thing and am quite impressed. ill tell you about it latter!'--C2' 15:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :indeed. and it is very difficult, in my opinion. im using this for help, haha.'--C2' 19:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) toc guy this and one other i will pull up in a few seconds.'--C2' 21:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) and this were made by the same guy/gal on the spinner and doiminon rod. nothing bad.'--C2' 21:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tombstone? A message from Ulti man Forum:The Ulti man'sApology|I recently found this new forum. Please vote on what to do with him. :/ Shade Link? Ha! First he was blocked for getting in three fights today, (a year no less), then goeshere and messes around with my page, blocks Joe and myself indeffinately for no good reason(and we haven't even edited the wiki once). So he's gone for good, and doesn't need his page/club/etc. anymore.'-- C2' / 02:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! But, Joe got rid of all his stuff and his votes from the RfA page, and ToC suggestions have been removed(but keep comments!) He's off our radar now....forever.'-- C2' / 03:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Run for Adminship and the shoutbox is on the Widget Dashboard, if you open that up and look around, you should see one of them with "Shoutbox" on it. Hope I helped :)'-- C2' / 03:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It's like an easier place to discuss things, you'll understand once you start using it. O and the limit of the size is 50(whitch I keep up permanetly because I want to see anything that I missed). You can change it by the little wrench next to the X in the top right corner!'-- C2' / 03:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Shade Link Hi, Catherine from Wikia Staff here. It appears that Shade Link brought a block upon himself with his behavior, and I don't question that decision. However, I've seen members of this wiki vandalizing his Stal Wiki and that is unacceptable. Being blocked on a wiki you never edit is petty, but not an inconvenience or an insult, and this sort of cross-wiki retaliation does not lead to any sort of resolution to the conflict. Users who continue this sort of behavior could be blocked site-wide, which would prevent them from editing Zeldapedia. Please read Advice:Don't feed the trolls and remind your community that avoiding interaction is the best way to deal with a blocked user. Thank you very much! — Catherine (talk) 22:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC)